The Engagement
by LoveZach07
Summary: Cammie and Zach have broken up in graduation day. They went separate ways since then. After 7 years of not meeting each other, Cammie was invited to Zach's engagement. What will happen when they meet? Will they fall in love again or move on with their lives? What will happen to the old flames? Jealousy feels the air. Zammie! Spies.
1. Chapter 1: The Invitation

**AN: Hey guys, this is my second fanfic. I hope you like it. Btw, I'm only disclaiming once for the whole story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS CHARACTER. THEY ALL BELONG TO ALLY CARTER. ONLY SOME CHARACTERS THAT ARE NOT IN GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES ARE MINE. **

Chapter 1: Invitation

Hi, I'm Cameron Ann Morgan, but my friends call me Cam or Cammie. I'm also known as the Chameleon, the best spy in the CIA legend. My best friends are Rebecca Baxter aka Bex aka Duchess the best fighter in CIA, Macey Mchenry aka Peacock, the senator's daughter, who knew the senator daughter could be the best in art of disguise, and last but not least, Elizabeth Sutton aka Liz aka Bookworm, she the smartest person I've known and probably the smartest person in the world. She could hack into anything for only 30 seconds.

Bex is dating Grant Newman, they've been dating since Blackthorne did an exchange with Gallagher, which is in sophomore year. Grant is like a brother to me. Macey is dating a guy name Nick, they've been to a mission together they hated each other at first, but then got back in love. Liz is dating Jonas he's a Blackthorne boy too, he's just like Liz they are in research and development team. My mom is Rachel Cameron, the headmistress of Gallagher Academy. My dad is Matthew Morgan the CIA legend, but he's dead now. My aunt is Abigail Cameron, the CIA legend. My stepfather Joe Solomon is our cove ops teacher in Gallagher. It's been 7 years since graduation. Now, I'm living in New York and the best agent at CIA.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! My alarm rang. It's 7am in the morning. It was a Saturday morning. So, I get up and brush my teeth then went downstairs to the kitchen and make myself some pancakes. I check my phone on the way down and I got a text from Zach.

_Hey Cam, I know we haven't talk in years, but I just want to let you know that I'm getting engage and you're invited. It's in Roseville, my mom's hometown and it's on this Wednesday. I really hope you can make it. Grant, Jonas, Nick, Bex, Macey and Liz will be there too. –Zach_

_PS: you can bring anyone you want._

Zach is getting engage? Wow, that's too much! I was so shocked that I almost trip on the stairs. As a spy being shock is not good. So, I put my phone down and make some pancakes for myself. You guys must be wondering who the hell is Zach, let me tell you, he is the guy I thought the guy who love me until he cheated on me.

_Flashback: graduation day_

"_Zach, Zach" I was calling his name. I'm looking for him, it was the end of our graduation ceremony. I was walking through the halls of Gallagher. I was walking to my room. I stopped when in front of my room when I heard moaning and groaning. I quickly open the door and found Zach on top of Lucy Jefferson. They were half naked. I was shocked. I tears start to fill my eyes. _

"_What the?!" I shouted. _

"_Cammie?" Zach asked. _

"_Uhmm, I better go now," Lucy said getting up and grab her clothes. _

"_Get out you bastard! I never want to see you again. I thought that you love me, I guess I was wrong, I'm just like any other girls in the world. I was so stupid to believe that I was actually special. Wow! Well play Zach. Now you can tell the whole world about my secrets and me. You can shout it out loud on top of the roof. After you're finish, don't even bother me! I'm going to be busy fixing my reputation!" I exclaimed. _

"_Cammie I—" Zach tried to explain but lost in word._

"_Get your ass out of my room now!" I shouted. He quickly gets his clothes and left. _

_I slam the door and cry the whole night. My best friends were trying to kill Zach that night. Bex and Macey try to beat the crap out of him, but stopped by the security. Liz try poisoning his drink, but Jonas blurts out that Liz put poison on Zach's drink, when he was about to drink it. I was crying in the bathroom and cutting myself. No one knows I cut myself. I started cutting when I found out dad's MIA, I stopped until I met Zach. He told me to stop hurting myself and that he won't hurt me. But he's a liar! He's a big fat liar! He hurt me! _

_ -End of flashback-_

I didn't realize I have tears streaming down my face. After I finish my breakfast, mom called.

Cammie: normal Rachel:** Bold**

Hey, mom what's up?

**Hi kiddo, have you heard that Zach's getting married? I so glad for Catherine. (AN: In this story I'm going to make Catherine and Rachel best friends.)**

Yeah, he actually just texted me earlier. He told me that I can bring anyone I want, but I'm not sure whom to bring.

**Oh, maybe you can bring Jake Coleman, the guy you told me about. He seems nice, cute and your type. **

Yeah, I'll ask him later. By-

**Wait! I call you to tell you that I've booked your flight to Roseville it'll be tomorrow night. **

Oh, alright then, better start packing my stuff. Bye mom, tell Joe I said hi.

**Bye kiddo, yeah, sure. **

Then, I hung up. I went to my living room and watch some episode of Pretty Little Liars, and then I took a shower. I change to a loose white crop tank, high waisted jeans shorts, black gladiator sandals and hermes transparent kelly. I really need to buy a dress for the engagement, so I decided I need to go shop for a dress. On my way out I call Jake.

Cammie: normal Jake: **Bold**

Hey, Jake, this is Cammie.

**Oh, Cammie, hey. What's up?**

Well, I was wondering if you want to go to my friend's engagement with me? My friend told me that I could bring anyone I want, so I decided to call you. You know, because we are pretty close. So could you come?

**Gee, Cam, I really want to, but I also need to be in my cousin's engagement. I'm really sorry.**

Oh, that's fine, I get it. That's totally fine.

**Cam, I really am sorry. **

It's ok, bye then.

**Bye**

Great, I'm going alone, this should be fun. (Sarcasm) After that, I hop into my Ferrari and drive to the mall. After a long time looking for the perfect outfit, I finally got it. I bought a casual short off-the-shoulder sleeveless sheath satin cocktail dress, Christian Louboutin nude pumps and brown snakeskin. I also bought another outfit in case we go to the club, because Macey and Bex love the club. I bought an armor sequin tube dress, Christian Louboutin black strappy heels and black leather clutch bag. I'm finally done with my shopping.

**AN: So, what do you think? You like it? Review please. I'm going to update once or twice a week. Reviewwww... Bye see ya. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

Chapter 2: The Reunion

I got home after shopping and eat dinner. Then, I went upstairs to my room and start packing. While I was packing, I call the CIA headquarter.

"Hello, this is CIA headquarter, who's calling?" said the lady in the lobby said.

"Hi, this is Chameleon, may I speak to the chief?" I replied.

"Alright, wait a minute." The lady said. After a while the chief is on the phone.

"Chameleon? What's up?" Chief asked.

"Chief, I want to take a break next week. I'll be going to Agent Goode's engagement." I said.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I wasn't going to put in another mission, because you just came back few days ago, so yeah you can go." Chief replied.

"Thanks, bye then." I said cheerfully. Then he hung up.

I went back to my clothes. I'm packing some tanks, t-shirts, shorts, jeans, the dresses I bought, purses I just bought, flip flops, heel and showering utensils. I finish packing around 11pm. It took me 3 hours 48 minutes 21 seconds, to be exact. After finish packing, I took a quick shower then drift to sleep.

*Next Morning*

I wake up around 7am then I went downstairs to make myself a breakfast. I make a fruit salad and a warm tea. I was eating when my phone rang. It was Macey.

"Yeah, Mace?" I asked.

"Cam! Liz, Bex and I will be there in 10!" She practically shouted at me.

"Ok," I shrugged. Then she hung up on me. Seriously? 2 people hung up on me without saying bye or anything? It's not that it's a crime or anything, but it's impolite. Madame Dabney from Gallagher told us to be polite.

I finish my fruit salad and tea then went to my living room to watch TV. A few minutes later, Macey, Liz and Bex arrive at my house. The doorbell rang and I open the door.

"HI!" We all exclaimed then hugged. We haven't seen each other in months. I just got back from a 6 months long mission.

"I miss you guys so much, come on in." I said. They all walk into my living room and we started talking.

"Look, Cam, we know that you are invited to Zach's engagement but just be strong, we don't like seeing you hurt. " Liz said with sympathy.

"Guys, I'm fine alright. You don't need to be worried about me." I replied. Then give a reassuring smile. They smiled back. "So, where are the boys?" I asked.

"Oh, they went to Roseville yesterday morning. Btw, you are going to Roseville with us, using Macey's private jet. And we already cancel your flight tonight." Bex explained.

"Ok, thanks guys." I smiled. We do more catching ups.

"Hey, let's head to the mall," Macey suggested.

"Alright, but I need to take a shower first." I said. So, I ran upstairs and take a quick shower. When I got out of the shower. I was attack by Liz and Bex with make up and curling wand. Macey is in my closet picking my outfit. When Bex and Liz finish with my hair and make up. I was told to put on a green loose button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, white shorts, brown braided belt, brown gladiator sandals and Chanel cross body purse. I look great. Macey, Liz and Bex give me a satisfied look.

"Let's go to the mall!" Bex shouted with excitement. Bex was wearing a floral sundress, coral pink wedges and leather purse. Liz was wearing blue sheer tank top, white lacey shorts, black flats and a cream cross body purse with bow. Macey is wearing a white sheer tank top, pink high waisted shorts and a turquoise cross body clutch.

We got into Macey's limo and then head to the mall.

"Bex, Liz you guys have your luggage in the limo already right?" Macey asked.

"Yup," Bex and Liz replied.

"Cam, do you mind if we change at your house, later?" Bex asked.

"No, it's ok." I replied.

"Good, thanks." Bex smiled.

It took us 10 minutes to the mall. When we arrive at the mall, we quickly went to Taco Bell and order tacos. After we finish our lunch, we went to the cinema and watch Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit. When the movie finishes it was around 6pm. We eat dinner than head back to my house.

We took a shower than put on our outfit. I'm wearing a white muscle tank, army jacket, legging, black heels, brown leather purse and I put my hair to a donut bun. Macey's wearing sheer pink tank, white blazer, white skinny jeans, coral pink heels, black leather purse and she let her hair fall. Bex is wearing white tank, black leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, nude heels, white leather purse and she put her hair into beach curls. Liz is wearing turquoise knitted sweater, tribal print leggings, black wedges, brown leather bag and she put her hair into loose curls.

After we finish getting ready, I put my luggage inside Macey's limo and head to the airport. It took us 30 minutes to reach the airport. On our way to the plane, Bex got a text from Grant that says, the engagement is postpone until Friday, because thing weren't ready yet. We got into Macey's private jet. The plane was huge. There is a huge TV screen, games, bar, rooms, bathroom. It's like a suite.

-Time skip-

So, after 40 hours 57 minutes and 35 seconds, we arrive at Roseville. Then, we put our luggage into the limo that is waiting for us. We got into the limo. Then, we stop at the Five Season hotel where we'll be staying for the week. We check in to the hotel then went to our suite. I drop my luggage at the floor and hop to the bed. Macey, Bex and Liz came and drop on their beds. There are 4 queen size beds. Few minutes after we drop on our beds, Liz got a text from Jonas. He said to meet Grant, Nick, Zach and him at the lobby.

Finally, we got up and put our luggage properly then went down to the lobby. Grant, Nick, Zach and a girl beside him and Jonas are already in the lobby. The girls ran give their boys hug.

"Camster! It's been forever since I last saw you! I miss you kid." Grant exclaimed. He hugs and picks me up.

"Miss you too Grant," I said hugging him back.

"Cammie, it's been a long time," Jonas smiled and hugs me.

"Yeah, it's like we never see each other again," I replied hugging him back.

"Yo, Cam! No hug for Nicky?" Nick teased.

"Aww Nick, we meet everyday!" I laughed and hug him.

"Cam, I didn't think that you would come, this is my girlfriend Lucy Jefferson, you remember her right? She went to Gallagher," Zach greeted me. ZACH'S MARRYING LUCY, THE GIRL WHO RUIN OUR RELATIONSHIP! WHAT THE HELL? Lucy look like a supermodel. She has long curly blonde hair, big brown eyes, long legs, slim body and drop dead gorgeous.

I smiled in response.

"Yeah, I remember her, how can I forget her?" I fake a smile. From the corner of my eyes, I could see my friends getting uncomfortable. They think that I would explode. But no, I wouldn't, I'll act professional.

"Cammie, I miss you, it's been really long since graduation, the last day I saw you." Lucy smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah, it's been really long," I replied and hug her back. After a while we broke apart and smile at me, I fake a smile.

"Cammie? Is that you?" someone asked from behind me.

**AN: a cliff, who's there calling Cammie? Find out next chapter. I'll update next chapter by next week. But, if my school is flooded so I can't go to school, I'll update tomorrow. Review pleaseee, if I make any mistake please tell me. I'll try to do it better. I'll learn from my mistakes. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Club

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been a long time since I last update. So here goes chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: The Club

Cammie's POV

"_Cammie? Is that you?" someone asked behind me. _

I turn around and find someone I didn't expect to be here. Jake.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked wrapping my arms around Jake's neck. He immediately wraps his arms around my waist.

"Zach's my cousin." Jake smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"Zach's my friend." I smiled back. From the corner of my eyes I could see all my friends are smiling at us, except Zach, he suddenly tensed up. His expression was a mixture of confusion and jealousy. Weird, why would he be jealous? He already got Lucy.

**Zach's POV (First time in this story)**

_What? How Jake and Cammie know each other? Hey! He can't go around hugging other girls that are not his girlfriend. Wait what Zach? Why would you care about them? Cammie's your ex-girlfriend, you got Lucy now. _

"So, how do you guys know each other?" I asked. They break apart from their hug.

"Cammie and I go to missions together and we are really close friends." Jake shrugged.

"Ooohh, what a small world." I mumbled.

"So, you guys want to do something fun?" Lucy asked breaking the awkwardness.

"Yeah, what you got in mind?" Macey asked.

"Well, there's a really cool new club just open nearby, how 'bout we go there?" Lucy suggested.

"Sounds cool, let's go!" Grant replied in excitement.

"What time should we meet in the lobby?" Liz and Jonas asked at the same time, after realizing that they blushed.

_Aww, they're really cute. Ugh! I'm turning to a girl now. _

"How 'bout 8 pm?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great," Nick replied.

"Ok come on girls, we need to get ready. That includes you too, Lucy." Macey said, while dragging Liz and Cammie.

"Really Mace? We still got 4 more hours." Cammie whined.

"There are the 5 of us, and 4 hours is not enough." Macey replied. I watched them went inside the elevator so I can't hear their conversation anymore.

"Hey man, that was pretty awkward between you and Cammie." Grant said patting my back.

"Yeah, no chiz." I mumbled.

"You know, when she was talking to you, you can really see the hurt in her eyes for a second then she cover it up. She's good man," Nick commented.

"So, how come I never hear this Lucy girl?" Jake asked.

"Oh, it's because I never talk about her to you," I said. "Hey, I'm going to my room, you guys coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure," the boys **(AN: the boys is Grant, Nick and Jonas. Jake is not included)** said.

"I can't I'm suppose to meet your mom." Jake said.

"Oh, ok see ya," I replied. Jake went to meet my mom and the rest of us went to my room.

**Cammie's POV**

"CAMMIE, GET IN HERE NOW!" Macey yelled from the bathroom.

"Comingg!" I replied. I walk into the bathroom. The entire make up are all set near the sink. Bex is holding a curling iron, ready to curl my hair.

"Jeez, Mace, you don't need to yell," I teased.

"Hurry sit down," she demanded. I quickly sit down in front of the mirror. Macey did smokey eye for me and Bex gave me beach curls. After getting my hair and make up done, I went to the closet and grab my outfit. I put on my armor sequin tube dress, Christian Louboutin black strappy heels and black leather clutch bag. I was the first one who finishes. So I decided to watch some episode of The Carrie Diaries.

After 2 hours 38 minute and 12 seconds, the girls finally finish getting ready. Bex is wearing a nude tube dress, gold heels and a silver clutch. Macey is wearing a black long sleeve dress that stop above mid thigh; it hugged all her curves, nude heels and gold clutch. Liz is wearing white lacey dress, silver heels and light pink clutch. Lucy is wearing hot pink tube dress, black belt, white heels and black lacey clutch. We still have 30 more minutes, so we watch an episode of Pretty Little Liars.

- Time Skip -

*Club*

**Zach's POV**

Wow! Lucy looked hot! But Cammie looked hotter! For goodness sake, Zach! You're getting engage in few more days, so stop drooling over you ex! Lucy was talking to me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I was busy looking at Cammie and Jake laughing together. I don't know why but I get always mad when I see Cammie sitting on Jake's lap. It drives me crazy. I can't stand looking at them anymore so I order some drink.

**Cammie's POV:**

I'm sitting on Jake's lap and he was telling me a funny story, so we started laughing. Jake is funny, kind, charming, smart, talented and hot! Who could resist him? The girls are sitting on their boys' lap too. Zach and Lucy are at the bar. Lucy is telling him something, but he doesn't seem to pay any attention to it. He kept drinking and looking at Jake and me. He seems angry.

"Ok Cammie," Jake paused, "I know we are really close and you're smart, talented and definitely hot, and I am too. So, will you go out with me?" Jake asked.

I stunned at first. But, I'm not letting him get me easily. He's a lady's man, he always get what he want. So, instead of saying yes, I said, "I will go out with you, if you sing a song for me,"

"Alright," He replied. I get out off his lap and he walk to the stage. He got to the stage and tells the DJ a song. "This is for you Cammie!" He yelled pointing at me. He started singing Finally Found You by Enrique Iglesias. Then the spotlight suddenly landed on me. He's really awesome. He's voice is just so beautiful. Many people start dancing to the song. At the end of the song he asked, "I did it, so will you go out with me?" Many people started cheering. I was pushed to the stage. So, I step on the stage and said yes.

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" I look at the crowd and then at Jake. He smiled at me and I smile back. He put one of his arms around my waist and the other hand cupping my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"YEAHHH, WOOHOO!" the crowd cheer and there are some wolf whistles.

**AN: There you go, lots of jealousy. I'm sorry for not updating fast. I got a swollen gum and cheek. So, it hurts like crazy. I don't feel like eating or drinking. Hope I'll get better soon. I'll update next week. Review please! Btw, my opinion, I like this story better than my first story. For those who haven't read my first story, read it! That's all, byee, see yaa. **

**Follow my instagram: reginaaalo **


	4. Chapter 4: Don't tell them

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Happy Chinese New Year for you guys who are celebrating. Here you go!**

Chapter 4: Don't tell them

**Cammie's POV:**

I woke up to a really bad headache. My head hurts badly. I check the time and it was 11 in the afternoon. All of us are probably hung over. Last night was blurry. I can't remember clearly what happened last night. After a while trying to figure what happened last night, I realize that I'm in a guy's clothes, and I'm press against someone's chest. My legs are tangle with someone else's legs. I flip my body and found a guy who I thought I'd never be this close again.

_Zach. _

Zach? What is he doing sleeping beside me? I'm really shock. I jump out of the bed and scream, "AAAaahhh!" I didn't even know why I scream. I'm aware that I'm a spy, but my training never taught me how to react when you found yourself sleeping next next to your ex. My training doesn't teach me how to get over a broken heart and move on.

"Uh, uh. What?" Zach mumbled. He slowly opens his eyes and adjusting it to the light. Finally, after few seconds, his eyes were wide open and he realizes that I was the one who screamed. He sat up straighter and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, I woke up and I'm wearing this clothes and I have a really bad headache." I replied.

"Do you remember anything about last night? How we end up like this?" Zach asked again.

"No," I shook my head. I'm looking around the room, may be I can remember something from last night. My dress is lying on the floor and Zach's clothes too. I'm wearing Zach's shirt and underneath it is my bra and undies.

"Ugh, why can't I remember anything from last night?" Zach groaned, bringing me back to reality. I looked up at him at realize that he was shirtless. His skin is tan and he definitely has stunning 8 packs. I kept starring and try my best not to drool over him.

"Like what you see, Gallagher girl?" Zach chuckled and I blushed.

"Don't call me that!" I demanded. He just smirks back.

"Zach, what are we going to tell the others?" I asked.

"You're a Gallagher girl, figure it out," Zach smirked. I remembered he used to say that.

"Ugh, Zach, I'm serious," I groaned and sit on the couch.

"Ugh, Cammie, I'm serious too," Zach replied then chuckled. I rolled my eyes and ready to make a plan.

"Alright, alright, we just don't tell them," Zach shrugged.

"What?! We can't do that, you're getting engage soon and you will not tell Lucy about this?" I asked in disbelieve. I thought he should be honest with his future wife.

"You have a better plan?" He asked.

"Uhmm, no," I replied.

"So, just don't tell them. What they don't know wouldn't hurt" Zach suggest again. I feel bad for Lucy. She's going to marry a guy who is not honest with her.

"Oh, you just lie to people don't you? If I don't caught you having sex with Lucy back in graduation day, you wouldn't tell me right? You would just think that if I don't know I wouldn't get hurt. Well, that's wrong! You're wrong! If they find it out by themself, it would hurt even worse. They wouldn't trust you anymore! You're a liar! You never met what you say! I hate you! I can't believe that I use to love you and still have a place for you in my heart. You know how much it hurts? Well, I don't think so, because you're always the heartbreaker. You know how hard I tried not to explode this all until now? Well, you don't, because you never feel this, but you cause this." I exploded. Without me realizing, tears are streaming down my cheek. My face is in my hand and I was sobbing really hard. Zach got up and sit next to me. He tried to comfort me. He put his arm around me and I push it away.

"Don't touch me," I said and got up. I pick up my dress and ran too my room. I went inside and good thing my friends are not inside. They were probably in their boys' room. I drop my dress on the floor and jump to the bed and cry. I can't believe that everything he does is a lie. He always keeps secrets from others. Why can he just tell? There were a lot of questions that I can't answer. After a while, I cried myself to sleep, hoping that I would wake up and all the pains that I use to feel will be gone.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's short. It's Chinese New Year and I'm tired. I got no more ideas, guys please help! Review please, please give me ideas, I'm desperate for ideas. I'm really busy this week and I can't think of any ideas. I have a lot of projects, I have science fair project, history project and IT. IT project is making movie. I was going to use my Two Worlds Collide idea for the movie, but I got the ugly boys in my group, so I don't use it. LOL! **

**Help me reach 30 reviews or more by 7 Feb? It would be a great birthday present! **


	5. Author's note!

**Hey, guys I'm sorry for making you think that this is a new chapter. I'm sorry for leaving you for 2 weeks. I'm really busy; I have many projects, presentations and conflicts. I've cried at least twice this week. I'm really tired right now. **

**So, you guys tell me if you want me to continue this story or just leave it and go on with my new story, which I promised. The Two Worlds Collide fanfic. Or you want me to continue with this? If you want me to continue this, tell me if you want me to make Zach and Cammie back faster or slower. And please help me with ideas! I really need IDEASSS! REVIEW PLEASEEE!**


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, so I decided to continue this story. I'm gonna make Zammie fast, but trust me it's gonna be interesting. I just want to say thank you for the reviews and the ideas. I really want to say thank you to Nira Avalon. Nira, thank you for understanding me. I'm really sorry about your father. I wish you all the best, may God be with you always. **

_This chapter is dedicated to: Nira Avalon_

Chapter 5:

**Lucy's POV:**

"Oh, Jake," I moaned.

"Oh, Lucy," groaned Jake. "I wish we could be together."

"Me too," I replied, kissing him. Jake and I are in his room. We slept together last night. To be honest, I love Jake more than Zach. I was force to marry Zach by my mom. She said that Zach is a better spy than Jake. But I don't care, I love Jake! I just wish we could be together.

"You know, we could be together," Jake said pulling back.

"How? I'm getting engage in just few days," I asked.

"Can't you see? Zach and Cammie are definitely in love, but they're just in denial. It doesn't take a genius to tell. It's a win win choice, I can be with you and Zach can be with Cammie." Jake explained.

"Yeah, we should tell their friends. They probably like Zach and Cammie together than me and Zach or you and Cammie." I replied.

"Ok, let's just call them to get here, then we'll explain everything." Jake suggested.

**Zach's POV:**

Ugh! Why am I such an idiot?! I should watch my words. Now, I hurt her again. She would never want me back. I'm such an idiot! She doesn't deserve me, she deserve someone better. God, I'm so tired, I really need to sleep.

I lie down on my bed and drift to sleep.

**Macey's POV:**

Lucy and Jake called the gang to Jake's room. They said that they needed to tell us something. We went to Jake's room and sit on the couch. The couch was small, so the girls end up sitting on the boys' lap.

"So, you guys realize right, that Cammie and Zach are totally in love?" Jake started.

"Yeah, it's so obvious!" Bex exclaimed.

"They're just in denial about it," Liz stated.

"Just get to the point," I demanded.

"Jake and I love each other, honestly I love Jake more than Zach. So, Jake and I are thinking that we should get Zach and Cammie together and Jake and I can be together. It's a win win choice. What do you guys think?" Lucy explained.

"That's bloody awesome! I agree with it!" Grant exclaimed and grins, trying to imitate Bex's accent.

"It's cool, but Granty dear, you can't use it in the right accent you bloody idiot! So you better stop imitating me or I shut your bloody mouth for you," threatened Bex. After Bex said that Grant's smile fell. Then, we all laughed at Grant's expression, he's definitely scared of Bex.

"So, what's the plan?" Jonas asked.

"We could lock them up in a room, just the two of them and asked to speak to each other. We threaten to not give food or drink or let them out until they talk to each other. What do you think?" Nick suggested.

"Yeah, we could do that," Jake said.

"But we should lock them in a room that there's no window and can't be open from inside," Liz stated.

"Why?" Grant asked, being the idiot he is.

"Because we are dealing with spies, Grant. And they can pick locks and escape from windows." Jonas explained to him.

"Yeah, but where could we find a room like that?" I asked.

"Well, we could lock them in the janitors closet." Lucy suggested.

"Ok, but when is this operation going to start?" Bex asked. Liz is noting everything down, just like Jonas. Awww, they're so cute together. They're just perfect for each other.

"Well first, we need to break up with them first. Then the engagement is going to Lucy and mine's engagement. After the engagement, the boys will take Zach and shove him into the janitor's closet. The girls will take Cammie and shove her into the same closet with Zach. Then we threaten them to talk to each other. But we need to give them water and food too. We will lock them up for a day. Agree?" asked Jake.

"Agreed!" we all said in unison.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's short but I will update by Saturday next week. Hope you enjoy it. Review please. Bye, see ya! **

**Question of the day: Are there any boy fan fiction readers? Because I think that there are only girls who read fan fiction. Reply please. **


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, sorry for not updating in a month or so, I really busy. Reasons are in the AN below. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 6:

**Jake's POV**

I went to talk to aunt Catherine. I bet she would understand, because, well she kinda like Cammie more than Lucy. I went to knock on Catherine's room. Then not long after that Catherine open the door.

"Aunt Catherine, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, come on in," Catherine replied, opening the door wider and letting me in. I got in her room and sat at the couch, she sat at the chair across from me.

"Uhmm, aunt Cathy, you know right that Zach and Cammie are in love?" I started.

"Yeah, it's really obvious," Catherine, said.

"And, Lucy and I are in love too. So, I figure that you probably like Cammie more than Lucy, and if we can make this engagement, Lucy and mine's. But of course I'll pay it back to you. Then, we also have a mission to get Cammie and Zach back together. So, what do you think?" I suggested.

"Uhmm, yeah, I like Cammie more, but I'm still in shock about you and Lucy in love. Though I'm okay of making this engagement into Lucy and yours." Catherine answered.

"Oh my gosh, thank you very much," I said in relieved. I got up and went out of her room.

**AN: Hey, sorry it's short, but I will be updating really soon. I'm really tired right now, it midnight and I haven't get enough sleep lately. I have a lot of projects and I went to the dentist every week to get ready putting on braces, that's why I haven't updated in a while. I usually write these chapters on Friday night like midnight or so, but I did update because I need to wake up early for the dentist. Ok then, byeee!**


End file.
